Four Seasons
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang sangat disukai Kise di musim panas. Tapi ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih disukainya, sepanjang waktu. /AU/KiKuro


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Four Seasons**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **summer**_

Ada banyak hal yang sangat disukai Kise di musim panas. Hari-hari yang tak perlu diisi oleh kegiatan belajar di sekolah, _kakigori_ super manis yang meleleh di lidah, kembang api di malam festival, liburan seharian di pantai (—dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya). Bagian terbaiknya, semua itu baru saja di mulai.

Tapi _bisa jadi_ Kise salah kali ini.

Hari-hari panjang yang dihabiskannya di rumah tak semenarik kedengarannya. _Kakigori_ yang dijual di ujung jalan tak semanis harapannya. Kembang api di malam festival, liburan seharian di pantai, semuanya jadi biasa saja. Musim panas tiba-tiba kehilangan pesonanya.

Bagian terburuknya, semua itu baru saja dimulai.

Pertanyaannya: kenapa bisa?

Tak ada yang berubah. Semua hal di sekitarnya masih tampak sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

(Semuanya sama, hanya jika dia mengabaikan pertemuannya dengan sosok berambut biru muda di sudut perpustakaan yang nyaris kosong, atau di taman belakang yang jarang dilalui orang, atau di gedung utama sekolah, di ruang guru, di kafetaria... Semuanya sama saja hanya apabila Kise mengabaikan sosok itu.)

Masalahnya, bagaimana mungkin Kise bisa mengabaikan _nya_. Dia tidak bisa, terutama karena dia pernah mendengar suara lirih sosok itu menggumamkan sesuatu di balik meja penjaga perpustakaan. Kise tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikannya, terutama karena dia pernah melihat senyum yang jarang-jarang muncul di bibir pucat itu sekali waktu (—terima kasih untuk buku komedi bersampul abu-abu!).

Dia tidak pernah merasakan urgensi sebesar ini untuk segera mengakhiri liburan dan kembali bersekolah (—lalu menjumpai sosok itu, lagi dan lagi).

Ada banyak hal yang sangat disukai Kise di musim panas. Tapi ada _sesuatu_ yang jauh lebih disukainya, sepanjang waktu.

* * *

 _ **autumn**_

Sama seperti angin musim gugur yang tak pernah lelah menerbangkan dedaunan yang perlahan menguning dan mengering, Kise pun tak pernah lelah mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda yang mengingatkannya pada keindahan langit cerah itu.

Cara pemuda itu mengayunkan kakinya, membalik lembar demi lembar halaman pada buku yang dibacanya, menulis catatan peminjaman buku—apa saja, semua Kise rekam dan simpan baik-baik di dalam kepalanya.

Kise bahkan _tanpa sengaja_ hapal jadwal piket pemuda itu di perpustakaan (—yang selanjutnya menjadi jadwalnya juga).

Bukannya Kise cukup hanya dengan menatapnya diam-diam. Tentu saja tidak. Selalu ada kala dimana dia ingin menghampiri pemuda itu, mengajaknya berbincang tentang buku-buku yang sedang dibacanya, tentang hobinya, tentang kehidupannya, apa saja, _sungguh_ , apa saja.

Tetapi pemuda itu dan kesendiriannya, pemuda itu dan tumpukan buku yang hendak dibacanya, pemuda itu dan jendela perpustakaan sebagai latar belakangnya, terlalu indah sebagai satu kesatuan. Kise tak sanggup merusak keseimbangannya hanya dengan sebuah obrolan.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Kise bahkan tidak tahu namanya kalau tidak mengintip catatan di balik buku yang telah selesai pemuda itu pinjam.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

(—lalu sebuah senyum yang tak bisa ditahan terkembang dengan lebarnya.)

Sama seperti pepohonan yang tak pernah lelah untuk terus tumbuh meski dedaunannya berguguran satu persatu, Kise pun tak pernah lelah mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda yang mengingatkannya pada keindahan lautan samudra itu.

Cara pemuda itu mengayunkan tungkai saat berjalan, menumpukan sebelah tangan di dagu saat membaca, membungkukkan badan tiga puluh lima derajat saat memberi salam pada guru—apa saja, semua Kise rekam dan simpan baik-baik di dalam ingatannya.

* * *

 _ **winter**_

Kise berani bersumpah dia tidak salah melihat kalender hari ini.

Tetapi tetap saja, untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya Kise tidak dapat menemukan lagi pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

Kemana menghilangnya Kuroko?

Di perpustakaan, di taman belakang, di kafetaria, di ruang guru, Kise tak dapat menjumpainya dimana-pun. Kehadiran Kuroko selama ini serupa imajinasi belaka.

Ataukah segalanya memang hanya imajinasinya saja?

Bisa saja dia terlalu banyak melamun di perpustakaan sehingga melihat hal yang tidak-tidak. Bisa saja tak ada siapa-siapa di pojok ruangan yang biasa ia pandang hingga petang menjelang. Bisa saja, 'kan?

Lagipula apa mungkin sosok seindah malaikat itu nyata?

"Ryouta."

Panggilan itu memaksa Kise keluar dari lamunannya.

Bunyi debaman bola basket yang terpantul di sisi kirinya semakin membuatnya tersadar akan posisinya sekarang. Gymnasium, latihan, tim basket sekolah. Tak ada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak fokus. Istirahat saja dulu."

Menyetujui saran ketua timnya, Kise keluar dari gymnasium dan berjalan dengan lunglai menuju _vending machine_ di samping gedung.

Kise berani bersumpah dia tidak salah melihat jam hari ini.

Tetapi, bagaimana bisa sosok itu ada di lorong gedung sekolah saat ini?

Bukankah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia menghilang? Kemunculannya saat ini sama sekali tak terduga-duga.

Mungkin karena terlalu panik (dan terlalu gembira), Kise memberanikan diri menyapa pemuda itu ketika berjalan melaluinya.

"Selamat sore, Ku—Kuroko- _kun_."

Pemuda itu sedikit terkesiap. Meski begitu, dibalas juga sapaan dari Kise dengan anggukan singkat.

"Beberapa hari ini kemana saja?"

Kise merutuki diri dalam hati karena berani-beraninya bertanya sesuatu yang terdengar sok akrab itu.

"Aku demam karena udara dingin," pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk sebelum melanjutkan, "lalu karena tak ada teman dekat yang bisa meminjamkan catatan, jadi ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Makanya, terpaksa minta tambahan kelas hari ini."

Pemuda di hadapannya ini nyata. Nyata tetapi rapuh. Nyata tetapi sendiri.

"Na—namaku Kise Ryouta. Kelas 1-C. Hobi bermain basket. Warna kesukaan, hm, _biru muda_. Jadilah temanku!"

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat dalam keterkejutan, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kelas kita kan berbeda. Hahaha."

Sekarang Kise pun tahu seperti apa rupa tawa sosok di hadapannya. Iris _aqua_ yang menyipit, pipi pucat yang tertarik ke atas, bibir yang terbuka dan melengkung sempurna.

Tanpa Kise sadari, rona merah muda menjalar di pipinya.

* * *

 _ **spring**_

Orang bilang, musim semi adalah musimnya cinta.

Tetapi makhluk yang sedang melahap _onigiri_ di hadapannya ini belum sadar juga akan keberadaan perasaannya.

Sisi baiknya, dia sudah tak perlu mengawasi pemuda itu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tinggal bilang saja.

Tetapi sisi buruknya ya itu tadi. Kuroko masih belum juga mengerti.

Apa terlalu sulit menebak isi hati Kise? Bukankah sudah terlalu jelas? Apa dia perlu mengatakannya terang-terangan pada Kuroko? Lalu segalanya akan berakhir menjadi bencana jika Kuroko tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Lalu harus bagaimana?

"—aku suka."

Kise membelalakan mata dan menjawab dengan cukup keras di taman yang sepi itu.

"Aku juga!"

"He, Kise- _kun_ juga suka... bunga sakura."

Kise tertawa (dan menangis dalam hati). Bisa-bisanya adegan klise di cerita romansa komedi itu terjadi padanya.

"Selain bunga sakura, apalagi yang Kurokocchi sukai?"

"Um, aku suka novel klasik, _light novel_ juga sih. Sepertinya aku suka semua buku. Aku juga suka _onigiri,_ " Kuroko mengangkat _onigiri_ -nya yang sudah setengah dilahap, "lalu aku suka Kise- _kun._ "

Orang bilang, musim semi adalah musimnya cinta.

Sekarang Kise percaya.***

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

Kakigori: es serut yang ditambahkan sirup bermacam rasa tergantung selera (kadang ditambah kacang merah juga)

Onigiri: nasi kepal

* * *

 **A/N:**

Wow, gak nyangka tulisan ini bisa selesai juga, hahaha (sempet gak pede buat lanjutin di tengah jalan).

Maap banget sok-sokan nulis romens padahal udah lama gak nulis genre ini (tau2 nulisnya di fandom KnB lagi) XD

Sebenernya udah lama emang pengen nulis buat OTP saya ini, tapi baru terlaksana sekarang. Trus aneh gini jadinya aaaa DX

Semoga Kise dan Kuroko-nya enggak terlalu OOC deh, ya ._.

Terima kasih yang udah nyempetin baca :)


End file.
